


30 Day OTP challenge

by 420alphaboi69



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aomine is a cutie, Drabble, Fluff, I get diabetes, Kagami is a cutie too, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform, ok, some smut?, uhh, umf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420alphaboi69/pseuds/420alphaboi69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an OTP challenge broken into chapters, where I wreck my brains to write <br/>Main OTP focus: Aokaga :3 <br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody this is my first time ever publishing any of my work so... Please bear with me if it's bad!!  
> Ahhh....

The intense cold winter winds that blew into Daiki's face showed no mercy.

He rubbed his mitten-clad palms together to keep himself warm, shivering as the freezing temperature seeped through his layered coat.

Daiki started to shuffle closer and closer to his significant other till they were so close, only their clothes that they wore were between them, in order to absorb any heat radiated from the redhead.

The blunet then tugged Taiga's sleeve then slowly, his fingers crept down to Taiga's hand, grabbing it.

"W-what the hell are you doing, idiot?!" Taiga questioned the taller boy, alarmed, obviously not used to holding hands in public.

"I don't know. Holding what's mine I guess." Daiki replied smugly, completely hiding the fact that that wasn't the only reason why he was holding Taiga's hand.

That reply that left Daiki's mouth left Taiga into nothing but a blushing idiot. 


	2. 02 - cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day for the OTP challenge! !  
> Nice fluffy cuddles ♡

The door creaked open slowly, nothing but darkness greeted Daiki. 

"Who the hell would even turn on the lights at 3am anyway" muttered the blunet.

As the door closed slowly, soft rustling then the sound of something hard and heavy, hitting the wooden floor filled the living room. The couch then made a loud "pmf" when Daiki sat on it. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights, he was too exhausted to care. 

Work was absolute hell for Daiki lately, with the sudden influx of robberies, break-ins and drug cases. Getting up early and working overtime, not even a single second to spare for his lover. 

He heard the door beside him creak open, with something illuminating within the entrance, seen from the corner of his eye.

"Mm Dai..ki?" Taiga came out of their bedroom, rubbing his eyes sounding confused "Ah you're finally back.."

Daiki just laid his eyes on the man 4 o'clock from him, watching, as the other man slowly walked towards the blunet, suddenly throwing himself on him. 

"Taiga what the fuck are you doing?! Go back to bed." Daiki cried, however Taiga was obviously disobeying him.

Taiga's thoughts were rather hazy but he whispered an I miss you and wrapped his arms around the neck of his taller half and hid his face in the crook of his collarbone, inhaling the scent he missed dearly. 

Daiki on the other hand, decided to just play along and cuddled his angel on the couch, slowly drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!! Those really encouraged and boosted my confidence! ^o^)/  
> I apologise if today's chapter is really sloppy cuz I kinda have writer's block....  
> Also, random info I like to base off Taiga's job on the 2nd version of their future jobs! (1st version fireman, 2nd version chef whereas Aomine's policeman and businessman but I prefer the former


	3. 03 - watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga wanted to drag Daiki out for a 1-on-1 match but things took a turn and they had to take shelter at Taiga's house to do things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very slow updates!!  
> I have national exams so I couldn't find the time to update :c  
> One paper left so yeah!! /o/

Taiga invited Daiki over to the basketball court located adjacent of his house to have their usual routine of one on one games which they did regularly, especially during the school holidays. But plans do change if something out of their control were to happen.

It was around 8:30 am in the morning, public schools were having their term break and obviously, Daiki was found still asleep in bed when the redhead abruptly rang the taller boy's phone. Daiki hesitantly picked up the phone but decided to answer the call as the ringing of his damn phone annoyed him to no end.

"what..?" Daiki spoke into the receiver, gruffly

That certain voice, the one where he wakes up right from his slumber, never failed to send shivers down Taiga's spine. Taiga forced out a cough to get him back on track to ask Daiki if he would want to go to the court near his house like, immediately.

Of course, the mention of basketball got Daiki up on his feet, immediately preparing himself to play with Taiga. After his preparations and despite being excited, he rolled around on his bed, already missing the warm covers that were covering him in his sleep.

Daiki's dawdling caused him to be late to reach the court, which infuriated Taiga.

"Hey Taiga" a voice called out to the redhead from behind

"Where were you?! I waited here for like I don't know, one and a half hours for your sorry ass. I even said for you to come **immediately** " Taiga turned around, glaring at the taller man with clenched fists. As if the gods didn't want them to have their one on one, loud rumbling could be heard from the darkening skies. "Well take a look at that, idiot. You came so late that it's going to rain" 

"Aww come on, I'll make it up to you next time then" Daiki suddenly wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder, directing the both of them towards Taiga's house. "I'm hungry so cook me something" The blunet's remark got him a balled fist in the rib. 

The moment they reached Taiga's apartment it was already pouring like nobody's business. Daiki made himself at home by immediately lying on the couch in the living room as he stepped in. Taiga did nothing but sigh at what the sight before him. After dropping his apartment keys into the bowl of keys, he headed to the kitchen to prepare a meal for his stupid lover and himself.

"Heyyyy Taiga since we played NBA 2k15 that day, let's watch a movie today instead" Daiki called out to the redhead from the living room while rummaging Taiga's collection of movie DVD. Daiki got no reply but an approving guttural sound from the kitchen. An idea suddenly sparked in his mind. "Why not, I'll switch the content of this disc with that disc" he muttered to himself, grinning from ear to ear.

Taiga emerged from the kitchen holding two bowls, one brimming with a mountain of fried rice while the other had moderate amounts of fried rice which was for Daiki. They ate peacefully, with no insults thrown around and finished it at a rather briskly, so that Daiki could initiate his "plan"

Daiki inserted the disc of what seemed to be an action movie into the player as Taiga made himself comfortable on the couch. Daiki snickered a little as he sat beside Taiga. As he pressed the play button on the remote control, the movie started to play. The starting of the movie had nothing that caught the suspicion of Taiga, who was laughing at some character's antics. 

Suddenly, the setting of the movie took a 360 degree turn and made Taiga's blood curdle.

"Hey- Daiki- What's going on?" Taiga shuffled himself closer to his significant other who was smirking at the tv screen. Just as one of the scenes let out a deafening shriek, a head-splitting clap of thunder followed afterwards which caused Taiga to jump and cling onto Daiki.

"OH COME ON YOU SWITCHED THE DISCS. MAKE IT STOP" Taiga whimpered while he clinged onto Daiki's shirt, covering his face, as if clinging for his dear life. Taiga then lifted his head a little to see Daiki's face who was laughing at whatever horrifying gory shit the movie was playing.

"Don't be such a wuss. Oh my gosh here's the funny part!" Daiki snorted a laugh and pointed at the screen. Taiga's eyes followed to where the other was pointing to and regretted his whole life. Taiga just lost his cool and smacked the life out of Daiki, forcing him to switch the damn television off. 

At times like this, Taiga wondered why the fuck did he date that boy.

 


	4. 04 - On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki wants to drag Taiga out for a date but Taiga's being that big dense idiot he is

Daiki rolled around on his bed, deciding whether or not should he call or send a text to Taiga regarding an issue that has been pestering him for days. 

Groaning into the pillow, Daiki finally decided to give the other a text due to the time at that moment for being of an ungodly hour, also thinking that Taiga would be supposedly asleep.

\-----

**2:23 AM**

**To:** Taiga

 **Subj:** ksajfhaksd

Wanna go get dinner @ Coco 2mr or 2mr 2mr

\-----

Right after sending that text, Daiki squeezed his eyes tightly in attempt to fall asleep but then, as if immediately, he got distracted by a small flickering light and buzz coming from his mobile phone. He reached out to the electronic device and squinted as he unlocked the screen to read a message

\-----

**2:24 AM**

**From:**  Taiga

 **Subj:**  Re:ksajfhaksd

r u stupid. I told u im broke after eating like 30 burgers that day. Why are u still awake???? Don't you have a match ltr? 

\-----

Daiki grinned to himself while typing out a reply to Taiga

\-----

**2:26 AM**

**To:** Taiga

 **Subj:** pls

I'll pay 4 it ofc, thats why im asking you & no match got cancelled so im gonna skip skul 2moro lol. Why are **you** still awake.

\------

As soon as Daiki sent the reply, another text came through, making Daiki have the arrogant feeling that Taiga was too excited to talk to him at the moment.

\------

**2:26 AM**

**From:**  Taiga

 **Subj:**  Re:pls

I wont allow dis. Mugging. Go to slp n go to skl idiot 

\------

A vein popped in Daiki's temple. How dense can this boy get? He thought to himself as he slowly typed out another reply.

\------

**2:29 AM**

**To** : Taiga

 **Subj:** stop

It's called a fking date, you stupid idiot. I'm taking you out for dinner and paying it for you. I don't care. 2moro 7pm ok. Also stop studying, crammin last min wont help at all & 2moro's sch theres nothing much lol

\------

The minute Taiga read what Daiki had last sent him, blood rushed to his face. Of course, whether he rejects Daiki's "date" or not, he would still have to accept it regardless as Daiki's way of showing his love is rather weird and he does not want to break that heart of his. Taiga just zoned out and stared at the screen of his phone for a whole 5 minutes or maybe more, when without any warning, notifications popped from his mobile phone with Daiki texting him, nagging at him to just go to sleep. Unlike what others thought of Daiki, a student with low intellect, he was rather intelligent, but of course he is lazy, only bothering to attend classes that is actually needed unlike those filler revision classes

In the end, defeated without a war, Taiga laid his head on the pillow of his bed trying to fall asleep as soon as possible. But... You know how he is when he gets excited before a special day...

 

\-----

On the evening of the following day, Daiki walked up to a certain redhead who was leaning against the pillar, shaking each minute in order to keep himself awake.

"Idiot did you get overly excited and ended up not sleeping?" Daiki looked at the shorter boy with slight concern plastered on his face which soon turned into a slightly mocking expression. "And what's up with that bedhair? Gosh did you lie on the floor and slept at school?" 

"Shut up! Let's just go eat already" Taiga mumbled and appeared agitated at Daiki's comment. He then proceeded to walk towards his left.

"Uhhh Taiga, Coco's at the other way over there" Daiki called out to him, causing his face to turn into the same hue as his hair. Taiga just clenched his teeth in reply and grabbed the hand of Daiki, dragging him to the correct direction of where Coco was. Daiki couldn't help but smile a little despite Taiga's obvious slight annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO sorry for the hold up!!! I've been getting really bad writer's blocks lately! ;-; But at the same time, I've been rather productive with my art stuffs.......  
> Once again i apologize!!! and also for if my writing is rather bad or weird. ahaha


	5. 05 - Kissing

A/N: in this drabble they aren't together and Aomine is an innocent blushy sinammon roll while Kagami likes him :3

\-------

The sun drowned in the horizon, it's rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds faded and the pale moon peeked at the basketball court beneath it.

It was already getting so dark, panting could also be heard from the court. Daiki was sprawled on the bench whereas Taiga was face flat on the ground.This was always the result whenever the both of them decided to allow the zone to be used during a regular one on one session. Obviously, Daiki won said match. 

Taiga slowly got up to his feet and stared at Daiki for quite some time, trying to silently catch the attention of the other boy. 

Not soon emough, Daiki lifted his head up and saw that Taiga was staring straight into him

"What's up?" Daiki asked while breathing heavily, surprisingly he hasn't caught breath yet.

"It's getting late I need to go" Taiga fidgets "my dad's coming back soon from his business trip so yeah" 

Daiki's face turned slightly disappointed as he shifts himself to sit on the bench comfortably.  

"Aww just when I was about to crash your house and raid your fridge"

Taiga just squinted his eyes at Daiki before leaning towards him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips which caught Daiki by surprise.  

Daiki was so nonplussed he stood rooted to the ground as he watched the redhead take his belongings and went off, waving goodbye.

Just as he regained his posture,  a familiar tuft of hair was beside him.

"Aomine-kun, you looked so cute when Kagami-kun did that" Kuroko was beside him, looking down on his phone staring at what seems to be a photo of Taiga kissing Daiki on the lips.

Right afterwards, an ear-piercing shriek was heard from the basketball court causing some neighbours to call the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah my brain has been dead so much lately!! So sorry for all these delays OTL  
> I apologise if it isnt really a kiss or something!   
> Happy Halloween btw!!


	6. 06 - wearing each other's clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I finally know the purpose of this. I'm sorry)  
> Aomine is overseas for a business trip(ver2if! Aomine) and Kagami is being the usual creepy needy boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I jump from married to being together as a couple and then as normal friends in this challenge but it should be obvious what is what right? ; w;)/  
> Enjoy!

Taiga rolls on the large king sized bed. It was too large as his significant other wasn't around then. Or rather, not around for a month.

Daiki was overseas for a business meeting. Not that Taiga minds it, he just hates the long dreadful days of being alone in the apartment. 

Sniffing the shirt he was wearing at the moment, he picked his phone up and dialled a foreign number.

"Hello Aomine speaking" a familiar voice came from the speaker.

"Daaaaikiiiii" Taiga whined into the receiver 

"Oh Taiga! Thank goodness you called at the right timing. I'm on my break"

The time differences was also something Taiga loathed as he has to know which time if the night would be the day at Daiki's site. 

"Daiki.. Hurry home. I miss you,  you stupid idiot  I'm even wearing your old jersey. Your scent from your other clothes will be soon gone!" 

"Taiga I miss you too okay but please, just a few more days till I return, okay?" Daiki then laughed,slightly surprised at what Taiga is doing. "Okay... to be honest... I wear your random t-shirts to bed too haha.. and maybe wear your underwear" 

After hearing what the blunet said, Taiga couldn't help but mentally give himself a smack in the forehead despite being slightly turned on. 

"Mmkay better come home soon. If not when you come home I'm going to cling onto you so much, I'll start smelling like you" 

Daiki didn't hear that as a threat but knew what Taiga meant. 

"Few more days, I promise.  Then we can do whatever you want, especially on bed" Taiga couldn't help but blush and could hear Daiki smirking from the other end. "Isn't it getting late there anyway?  Please go to bed. Love you" 

Taiga replied with a soft whine and whispered I love you too into the receiver and ended the call. He then hugged the pillow Daiki rests his head on, waiting for the day for the blunet to return home


	7. 07 - Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga just wanted to give Daiki a little surprise after learning that he's kind of into cosplay?

Taiga took a deep breath as he held the piece of clothing he was holding.

"Well, he did mentioned he was... Into these kind of stuffs... I mean he didn't outright say it but- agh whatever"

 

It was a few days ago when Taiga and Daiki were out searching for what Daiki called a limited edition version of the gravure magazine he follows. Obviously, Taiga was against the idea of following the other male to look for that specific article but he just can't bear to say no to his partner whom he calls an idiot.

Just then, Taiga noticed that on the cover of the magazine were a couple of busty females posing seductively in various costumes from series like Kantai Collection. Taiga just felt so confused as he has never seen cosplay on the covers but have seen Daiki ogling over hot cosplayers.

 

"Is this the reason why it's called _limited edition_?" Taiga pondered to himself while glancing at the cover

 

En route to the railway station back home, they passed by several cosplayers handing out flyers. Daiki voluntarily took one from one and grinned at the girl who was wearing what seemed like the cosplay from an idol anime, who looked like she wanted to pass out after seeing the grin of the tanned male.

As soon as they reached to their respective homes, Taiga had already planned out what he wants to do to Daiki when he visits few days later.

 

Back to the present, Taiga finally wore what seemed to be a costume similar to a character from Macross Frontier 

 

Just when the redhead wore the last piece of his costume in his room, a knock came from the living room followed by the creak of the door opening.

 

"Yo Taiga I didn't expect you to leave the door unlocked"

The voice of the tanned male actually sent some shivers down Taiga's spine. The feeling of satin belonging to the costume which was rubbing against his thighs turned him on slightly as well.

Audible sounds of the door closing then footsteps nearing his bedroom door. Taiga positioned himself in a way. A position that would drive the other male out of his mind, legs spread but his arms covering his crotch, just to tease the other male. 

 

"Taiga are you in h..ere-"

Daiki's voice trailed off when he saw the sight of his partner dressed up different than usual. So different that Taiga could actually be mistaken as a woman after certain alterations.

Taiga smiled smugly at the other who was frozen right in his tracks at the entrance of his bedroom.

 

"Well, what are you going to do about me?" Taiga asked, smirking

 

"Aw is someone jealous? 'cause boy aren't you looking a bit too hot for my own good?" Daiki spoke slowly then lunged to the other male causing his skirt to reveal his undergarment.

"Oh man look who's excited"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting my shorts!! Like I've been buried under so much pressure from both school and family I couldn't have enough juice to write with TT  
> I feel so guilty for leaving this challenge hanging for a year cries  
> I apologize if this felt too dry whatsoever because my brain hasn't been functioning properly lately oh man


	8. 08 - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Kagami and his grocery shopping  
> [they're still in high school for this bit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is such a waifu here hehe

A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this! I am deeply sorry for not updating for a year.... 30 days more like 30 years am I right hahahaa //cries

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

People were rushing in and out of the supermarket, bumping into each other, making the music of the market was drowned by "sorries" and chatter by women.

Kagami expected the crowd at the supermarket he usually shops at but not this much. There wasn't even any special holiday coming up, it was just a normal Sunday.

 

"I didn't really think of what I should make. Damn it," Kagami cussed under his breath as he stared at an aisle with shelves filled with noodles.

"No. I don't want instant noodles" grumbled the male.

 

Time passed when Kagami was busy pondering over what he should buy, the number of the crowd began to decrease. As he decided what to make, he hurried down to the spices aisle and scanned the shelves to look for the spice he had in mind. Reaching out to grab the bottle, a tanned hand brushed against his.

 

"Oh sorry-" He heard a rather familiar yet foreign voice beside him.

 

As if by instinct, the redhead immediately turned his head to the right and saw a tall lean male standing right beside him.

 

"Aomine??" he exclaimed "since when do you even shop here?"

 

Scoffing, the taller male replied "what do you mean since when. It's a free country- Hey considering that you're here, why not you buy double of whatever you're buying and I'll come over and crashed" Aomine grinned brightly

 

He didn't want him to come over but being unable to refuse that cute grin of Aomine's, something different from his usual smug face, Kagami agreed to letting him come over to eat

 

While threading through each aisle in the market, "Ya kno, thank God I bumped into you because I think I would've burned down the kitchen if I were to cook. I mean my parents are both away from home"

 

Hearing that spilling out of Aomine's mouth, Kagami bought whatever he needed as fast as he could, scared that the younger male was already too peckish and the thought of Aomine eating instant noodles made him fear even more.


	9. 09 - Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's just hanging out with his work colleagues but someone got pretty jealous  
> [they're not married but, Aomine's a policeman, Kagami occupation unknown AU]

"Ah, Aomine-san" a soft yet masculine voice startled the blue haired male.

"Huh, Ryou? You got posted here too?" Aomine turned around shocked then fixed his gaze at the shorter male. 

Upon graduating from Touou Academy, Aomine's grades gradually improved, surprisingly, enabling him to enroll in a neighbouring law school. Much to his surprise, his easily shaken ex-classmate and ex-teammate had the same route as him, though not enrolling in the same law school.

"Yeah. I heard about you too so why didn't you know about me posting here. Geez, Aomine-san you never change" Sakurai let out a chuckle. 

Aomine raised a brow, stunned at how Sakurai was acting. He wasn't like that back in high school. He wondered when did that change ever happened

While deep in thought, Sakurai handed him a wrapped box, "Here ya go, Aomine-san. Just like the old days huh. When I found out that you were in the same post, I thought why not make something for you too" 

The taller male took it off the apologetic mushroom's hands and unwrapped the lunchbox and instantaneously ate whatever's inside 

"Mmm not bad. Hey ya free after work, wanna hang out and catch up. Maybe with Satsuki" Aomine spoke with his mouth full of rice. Slightly disgusted, Sakurai still accepted the request of his now colleague.

The hues of the sky started to transition from orange to blue slowly and Momoi was already waiting for the two men outside of the police post. It was a great sight to see three ex-schoolmates having time to spend time with each other to catch up.

Just as they were chattering about in the streets, Aomine unconsciously blurted out about how Sakurai's food was on par with a certain redhead's. As if fate wanted to murder Aomine right at the spot, the bells belonging to the doors of a shop they passed by jingled right after they left, with Kagami leaving the door hands filled with groceries. He squinted his eyes for the reason that he heard what Aomine have said.

The clock struck 1am. Aomine, Sakurai and Momoi were out together till late, not realizing that time sped past incredibly fast.

"Ah that was great, thanks Satsuki, Ryou" Aomine waved off the other two upon reaching the doorsteps of Kagami and his house and fumbled with the keys to unlock the door. He thought to himself, Taiga should be a asleep right now.

He slowly opened the creaking door and whispered I'm home. He expected the living room to be dark, but why was Kagami sitting at the dining table eating slowly with the lights on?

"Heh Taiga didja miss me. It was my first shift and I did it. That's congratulatory food or something for me, right?" Aomine shamelessly asked

Kagami immediately stood up, not caring about the noise made from dragging the chair against the floor and looked at the other astonished male "Why should I cook for you when there's Sakurai at your workplace cooking for you already" 

Kagami cleaned up the dishes and went into the bedroom.

It was then when Aomine Daiki knew he had fucked up somewhere and proceeded to tail his partner in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your kudos for the previous part!!  
> I will try my best to finish this whole thing, this year AAA F I G H T I N G 
> 
> I know this was supposed to be some fluffy shit and they're supposed to be out together but I couldn't help writing some jealous Kagami aaahaahha


	10. 10 - with animal ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two idiots arguing over who's the cuter one

"Hey, just how long are we going to stay like this?" Aomine snorted, with his panther-like ears twitching. 

"How am I supposed to know? Ask him!" Kagami shouted back at him while pointing to a familiar green haired male at the distance.

"It's not  _my_ fault you're like this! You drank the damn thing even when I told you not to!" Midorima adjusted his glasses as he bit back. 

 

It was a Monday afternoon at Midorima's workplace, and a noisy one that is.

The previous night, Kuroko had invited his ex-teammates from both middle and high school for a gathering. 

For some weird reason, Midorima brought his portable laboratory setup but everybody brushed it off thinking it was his lucky item of the day. But they were all wrong, the bespectacled male was formulating new medicine for the industry he was working under and God knows why he brought it along. 

Laughing their asses off, Aomine took a cup near Midorima, "Hey don't drink that" the green-haired male warned him. 

"Saliva concious? That ain't like you" Aomine chuckled and drank the liquid. "Hey it tastes like cranberry. Kagami try it" he offered it to the shorter male, who then drank it as well 

Veins formed on Midorima's temples. He gave up arguing with them and cussed softly under his breath. 

\--- 

"Actually... A week shouldn't be bad I guess. I mean I can wear a cap out.." Kagami thought out loud to himself 

"Yeah and I can see how cute those ears look on you. And maybe test out on how they changed your body" Aomine added on smugly.

"Shut up you're the cute one???" Kagami's face turned into the same shade as his hair "i mean the weird concoction gave you a tail and not me!" 

"Shut up!" 

Annoyed at the now bickering couple, Midorima shouted at them to scram from his clinic. He couldn't stand the public affection coming out from his ex-teammates 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh I hope you enjoyed this HAHA  
> Hope that it isn't too meh for yooouu


End file.
